kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Themes(March to a Million)
= Overview = Themes are used when creating songs, themes have a certain compatibility with an artists speciality therefore roughly pre-determining the songs success before anything has been done to create said song. Themes also have an effect in concerts, the theme of the song used in a concert can determine how successful a concert is. There are currently 71 themes in-game (as of ver 1.01). 4 of them are unlocked in a fresh new game. There are 2 ways to get new themes. The first method is by completing at least 3 bonus objectives in some concerts. There are 7 themes that can be unlocked with this method. The other method is by performing at bookings, every time an artist does a booking there's a 33% chance that a new theme will be found as long as the artist has the required specialty's level. The newly discovered theme is chosen randomly from undiscovered themes that belong to same category as the bookings' category. Themes List and Unlock Requirements If the unlocked method says "Bookings", then there's a 33% chance that a new theme of the same category as the bookings' category will be found if the artist has the required specialty's level. Bookings Category List Additional effect and level up requirements for themes Each themes have different popularity to each population groups. These popularity will affects concerts. Each concerts attract different numbers of each population groups. Using a song that has a theme that's popular to the groups attending the concert will make the concert more lively and makes it easier to satisfy the concert goers. Themes level up by accumulating concept points when creating songs. Themes can only level up once during a song creation process. To level up a theme to the max level of 5, at minimum of 5 songs need to be created with the theme. The number could be higher if the accumulated concept points is not enough. A newly discovered theme that's used in song creation will automatically level up to 1. At this first step, all concept points used in the song creation process will be ignored and will not be stored for the level up process. Concept points will only be stored in the subsequent uses of the theme in song creation process after this first step. The amount of accumulated concept points needed to level up is 3 points for level 2, 10 points for level 3, 16 points for level 4 and 32 points for level 5. Note that the points stored cannot be higher than the required points for that theme's level. Also note that when a theme level up, accumulated points will not reset to 0. For example, creating a song with a lvl 1 theme that gives 32 points is a waste of points. Because the stored points can't be higher than the required points for that theme's level, only 3 points will be stored while the other 29 will be discarded. Another thing of note is that themes only accumulate points from 2 or 3 types of concepts. Points from other types of concepts will not be stored. Themes that accumulate points from 2 types of concepts will get double points from a concept and standard points from the other concept. Themes that accumulate points from 3 types of concepts will get standard points from all concepts.